


【好兆头】【AC】留学生日记：我的苏活区见闻

by orphan_account



Series: 神曲 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	【好兆头】【AC】留学生日记：我的苏活区见闻

留学时，我在苏活区猫王咖啡店打过一个月工。比起在餐馆刷盘子，我更喜欢调制咖啡。这里环境雅致，工资满意，还能听到很多奇闻逸事。

半个苏活区的人都知道咖啡馆对面那家永远不在正常时间段营业的书店的老板在跟一个白富美约会。被他称作“克鲁利”的青年红发黑衣戴墨镜，开黑色古董宾利车，听皇后乐队经典合集，扭着一把细腰，走路从不走直线，奇葩程度比我们一生中认识的所有奇葩加起来都高。

他们的组合被在咖啡馆和餐桌上闲聊的人们称为“爱情存在的证明”，小女孩会老道地安慰因失恋把威士忌当水喝的闺蜜：“别伤心啦，亚茨拉斐尔都能找到男朋友，你一定也会有的。”小男孩会一边给苦恼追不上女神的兄弟倒酒一边赌咒发誓：“你绝对没必要担心，你看，克鲁利都会爱上穷困潦倒的书店老板，你不比他强多了？”

直到某天我发现书店老板出轨了，偷吃了，劈腿了，深夜搂着一个戴黑礼帽、穿软呢套装、脚踩红底高跟鞋、腰扭得比蛇还婉转的红唇熟女进书店了。每个人都知道穿成这样深夜出没于苏活区的女性到底以什么为生，也知道不是随便哪个人就能支付得起让她上门服务的价格。

我告诉常坐在窗边创作民谣的歌手，歌手告诉在地铁站演奏的乐队成员，乐队成员告诉经常给他们捧场的路人……很快，亚茨拉斐尔在我们眼中的形象便从“古怪温柔的老派绅士，走错片场的莎剧演员”成了“这种人居然都有对象”的渣男，克鲁利从“朋克叛逆青年”变成了“遇人不淑小可怜”。

绯闻传开的第二天晚上，我看见亚茨拉斐尔又换了一个出轨对象。这次和他手挽手走进书店的是个披着长长卷发、穿蕾丝白衬衫黑色高腰裙、脚踩红底高跟鞋、腰扭得风情万种的年轻姑娘，姑娘用上半身蹭书店老板、长腿环住书店老板腰的动作绝不是一个淑女能在公共场所做出来的。

第三天晚上，我对爱情的向往在看见亚茨拉斐尔的出轨对象又变成一个高挑男人后彻底破灭了。男人戴着墨镜，西装笔挺，金发灿灿，走路姿势僵硬。他提着公文包按响门铃，毫无廉耻地吻上书店老板的唇。后者被他推着，走得踉踉跄跄，像对接下要发生的一切急不可耐。

第四天，当克鲁利照旧把宾利车停在书店旁边、哼着歌摇曳生姿地走向爱人时，我将自己的工作暂时搁置，拾起救遇人不淑小可怜于危难之中的人道主义精神，跑出去拦住他：“你别进去找他，我必须告诉你真相，这或许会让你很痛苦，但他……他不是你想象中的那个人！这几天晚上他背着你带别人回家过夜，我亲眼看见的！”

克鲁利发出嘶嘶的笑声：“别人？”

就像亲临大卫科波菲尔的魔术现场，或者说，更像奇迹暖暖换装秀live版，我眼前的克鲁利依次变成她之前看到的西装男人、白衬衣姑娘和红唇熟女。

红唇熟女摘下墨镜，露出一双金黄色的眼睛，瞳孔是竖在中央细细的一条缝：“是这样吗？”

我在晕倒前，只来得及想到一句话：“你美瞳在哪儿买的？”


End file.
